a. Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a class of benzoxazines which have valuable pharmacological activities on the Central Nervous System and are useful in treating psychic disorders, especially schizophrenic syndromes.
b. Description of the Prior Art
The literature describes other compounds having similar structures, but different activity from that of the compounds of this invention. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,549 issued on Sept. 14, 1982 disclosed spiro-(piperidin-oxobenzoxazines) having antihypertensive activity.